


no place she'd rather be

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Margaery likes playing with Sansa's nipples.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	no place she'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15. nipple play of Kinktober 2020.

She was very fond of the way that Sansa’s toes curled whenever there was a mouth on her breast playing with her nipples, those nubs which hardened almost the moment Margaery kissed her, there or her lips, or touched gently with a hand, or merely just blew a simple gust of air onto spit-slickened skin, causing delightful shivers and whimpers.

Right now it was her hand cupping a breast while her tongue flicked and teased at the hardening nubof the other, and yes,  _ there _ was that toe-curl, the whimper as she blew air on the skin left moist by her mouth. 

She pressed a kiss against the teased nipple, letting it slip between her slightly parted lips so she could suck…  _ suckle  _ at it, even when there was nothing innocent about it. She wondered, and not for the first time, what it would be like if she  _ could _ draw milk from Sansa's breast, she’d heard that some liked that. But that wouldn’t happen for them, not with how devoted and loyal they were to one another, so it was just an idle thought. Yet, she felt oddly innocent as Sansa laid her hand on her head as she mouthed at her, almost like she was nursing. Although she couldn't imagine Sansa making those delightful noise if she was, those little whimpers that had her wanting.

She grinned around the nipple between her lips.

There was nothing innocent in the way she bit down, not too hard, but enough to elicit a sharp cry and for the fingers in her hair to grip tight and hold.

Sansa was starting to be beyond words, because while her left breast had Margaery’s mouth on it, the right was now being taken care of by the deft touch of Margaery’s left hand.

There wasn't a place where Margaery would have rather been


End file.
